Hidemi Kinoshita
Hidemi Kinoshita is one of the villains of Btooom!. She is a selfish girl who was sent by his ex-boyfriend's family who blamed her for his death. About Hidemi was famous model who had a boyfriend named Satoshi who is aspiring soccer star player until they broke up because his leg got injured and committed suicide after seeing photos of her with other man at Facebook caused his family blamed her for their son's death at his funeral and other people called her as murderer what certainly led one of them to nominate her to game Btooom, Hidemi partnered with Oda to killed other Btoom players include Oda's former friend Ryoma. Hidemi attacks Himiko with her metal pole and insulted her as ugly because Himeiko's guilt which caused Himiko to fight against Hidemi. She was shot in the head by the helicopter pilot when she, Ryota, Himiko, and Oda tried escaped from the island while holding him with a gun near his head. Hidemi, barely alive, mistook Ryota as Satoshi, as she cracks open her timer BIM. After Ryota forced himself to jump out of the helicopter, the pilot shot her multiple times until she finally dies. But not before her lifeless arm landed on the floor, causing a huge explosion on the helicopter, and killing the pilot. Appearance According to Oda Nabutaka, she has a wide forehead which he will usually call Hidemi, Hideko. She usually wears a light sleeveless shirt, through which something that appears to be a cell colony tatoo in her upper chest is visible. Personality Hidemi is very manipulative and will easily fake being timid, unsure, and pusillanimous before striking and making her attack. She will not hesitate to sacrifice anyone to survive. Later on it becomes clear that she has some internal conflict, though. It is unclear how stable her personality is; she may conceivably have a touch of emotional instability. History Hidemi was a popular and well known model as a teenage girl and, as implied, let the fame and attention get to her head. She met and eventually began dating Satoshi, a boy who was an aspiring soccer star player. He admitted that he often felt pressured while dating her due to her high rank reputation. Eventually when he suffered a leg injury, he was forced into quitting his career and called her to break up with her. He reasons that he was no longer good enough for her. She insisted they not end ties altogether and convinced him to at least remain friends. She assured him, and herself, that she would make time for him in her life. However, time began to fly by and he never heard from her. While checking her online social pages, he saw many photos of her having a good time with all of her friends. Convinced she was happy without him in her life, he leaped from a building, taking his own life. At the funeral, the many people there began blaming her for his suicide resulting in her outburst that it wasn't her fault. Despite this, she does begin to feel guilty for what she had done. Trivia * Her name is likely taken from Kinoshita Hideyoshi, a daimyo during the Sengoku period. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Female Category:Fighters Category:Murderer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Deceased Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Tragic